Quit Playing Games with My Heart
by Wrenne
Summary: Locked in by his past, Natsume refused to love again. And then a certain Sakura Mikan landed an ice cream straight on his face.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Quit Playing Games With My Heart**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Gakuen Alice  
Author: arcane arcana  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: General  
Published: 12-24-09, Updated: 06-03-10

_**Quit Playing Games with My Heart**_

_''Quit playing games with my heart, before you tear us apart (with my heart)_

_Quit playing games with my heart I should've know from the start_

_You know you've gotta stop (from my heart) you're tearing us apart (my heart)_

_Quit playing games with my heart_

_I live my life, the way To keep you coming back to me Everything I do Is for you_

_So what is it that you can't see Sometimes I wish I could Turn back time_

_Impossible as it may seem But I wish I could So bad, baby you'd better quit playing games with my heart''_

_**- Backstreet Boys**_

Once upon a time, oh, I don't think it's a good start;  
let's see, long, long ago, oh neither this one.

Okay... let's just start this.

A normal day starts as a playboy wakes up, yes of course, he's no other than, the Hyuuga Natsume, a 21-year-old-boy who looks for another, uhuh, another girlfriend, well, it's not that he's desperate or anything close, he just wanted the others to stop bugging him since he dumped his long-time girlfriend, Seijin Hoigi. Seijin Hoigi, not an important character in this story, yet a sex goddess of the showbiz industry. They had a very perfect relationship since last...week, or three days ago? Oh yes my dear readers, he's a choosy one, well, one can say that. But with that perfectly carved body made from heaven, enigmatic personality, and those pheromones that drips all over him, what kind of woman can't resist?

''Ah, you drop another, again?'' A blonde commented, partially frowning at his best friend,

''Ruka," Natsume answered, arms crossed over his chest. "That girl doesn't interest me at all.'' He sighed. "I'm not really sure why they call her a sex goddess when she doesn't even know how to rock me in bed."

Ruka softly rolled his eyes and returned his gaze on the paper. ''So I thought," he started, reading the article with a crying Hoigi as a caption. "Anyway, you'll be meeting another one today or tomorrow, I guess?''

Natsume smirked. ''Of course, they will never run out." True to his words, there will never be any shortage in supply of girls chasing after him, and he can choose from them freely. The thought made Natsume's broad shoulders stiffen. How can he ever not get bored over this kind of familiarity? "What should I do about those fan girls?"

Ruka shrugged. "Never thought you'll care so I didn't think of that, yet.''

Nogi Ruka, Hyuuga Natsume's manager-slash-best friend, is the only one who can withstand this kind of guy. Because their parents are both abroad since they were little kids, they've already treated each other like brothers. Though Natsume wouldn't say it out loud, Ruka knows that this raven-haired guy will protect him no matter what, just like what he ought to do.

''I guess I'll have some walk down street.'' The seat where Natsume was sitting on a while ago was now empty as Ruka turned to see him already turning the door knob.

''What?" Ruka almost half-shouted. "What if another stalker – ''

''No need Ruka," Natsume assured him, giving him a tiny smile. "I can take care of myself."

Ruka let go of a sigh. ''Okay, then don't blame me if something happens to you.''

''As usual.'' And out Natsume went, gracefully.

And the next thing that happened was that our Natsume went walking down street, mentally planning to find some place where he can be alone. And when we say alone, it's either he'll want a beautiful shade of a _sakura_ tree or a calm river as a companion.

It's been a while since he had time for himself; good thing Ruka is not planning any crazy schedules for him today. If he's not in a rehearsal or anything associated with the show business, you can see him _running for his life,_ away from his _die-hard-fan girls_. Well, I guess I don't need to explain why?

He never had any serious relationship… oh yeah, there's one. The very first. And maybe that relationship is also the reason why he's fooling around.

_Koizumi Luna._

He _loved _her, of course he did, he never felt so stupid about loving someone, never felt so topsy-turvy whenever she'll show up, never felt so hurt when she left him for her dreams.  
Can anybody imagine that the Hyuuga Natsume is actually your typical _'good'_ boy? One that reads and stares at the clouds at day and the stars at night. One that prepares _bento_ for someone he really likes. One that stammers when he's so astounded by Luna's presence.

But that was the Natsume before, and he promised himself that he will never return to that stupe he was once. Since that pink-haired lady had him broken, since then he had locked himself from any possibilities of loving again. It's hard to hope, hard to dream, hard to let go. Girls are just mere toys. _Toys._ And excluding his relationship with Luna, the longest one that he had was three weeks. Even so, he did not even remember the name of that girl involved in that relationship.

And that past will never be replayed.

Natsume's round sunglasses covering his crimson eyes suddenly fell off.

"What on earth – ''

"Na-Natsume-kun?!''

_No, this is bad. _

Natsume saw every other girl slowly turning their gaze to their direction.

_This is really, really bad. _

His legs started striding, and then, after a few seconds, running, running so fast as if he's running for his dear life. Well, that was really the case.

_Just run Natsume. You have no choice anyway._

Because of his ever-so-awesome body and fit health, Natsume outrun his fan girls, although he can still hear them from not so far. He skimmed for a perfect hideout, when his eyes befall on a narrow alleyway. His feet dragged him into it, when suddenly, he saw a brunette with an ice cream. Due to his momentum and every other energies stocked within him – let's just say… he bumped her, oh and the ice cream landed straight on his handsome face, not a big deal.

Natsume glared so hard at the girl, when he noticed that her eyes are starting to water.

_What a day you're having Natsume. Now if this girl starts to bawl…_

"Natsume-kun! Where are you?!" Oh, those girls are so persistent. But now, their voices are louder, maybe they are near.

He didn't want to do this. But does he have any other choice?

Natsume pushed the brunette into the alleyway, carefully covering her mouth for any unnecessary and attention-grabbing shout, or cry, or hiccup, or tantrum or anything near to that. As he expected, the girl struggled to be released, but he just pushed her deeper into the narrow alley.

The ground shattering of running girls passed by them, his name echoing in his ears. He sighed, "So much for being famous."

And then suddenly, a pain triggered him to look over the brunette's eyes, he almost forgot to take back his hand from the brunette's mouth.

The brunette pushed him very hard. "What is your problem?! You pervert!"

Natsume wiped off the melted ice cream off of his face with his handkerchief. When he realized that the girl just called him a pervert. He examined her from head to toe, typical, nothing to get excited about. "You're one to talk." and continued wiping off the mess.

The brunette glowered at him, placed her hands in a way that her palms are surrounding her mouth. "Help!"

Natsume jerked his head to the other. _They might come back_. "Hey, stop that!" he said.

But the brunette did not mind him and continued shouting. "Help! Help!"

"I'm not doing anything with you, why don't you try to run?"

The brunette suddenly stopped, but still continued after a few seconds. "Help! Help me!"

_Tsk. Girls._ What is with them and their problem? Natsume suddenly pushed the girl out the alleyway. At least that action made this annoying girl shut. Once they are finally out, returning to the place they were before, Natsume glared harder.

''Why don't you try to look your way next time?'' he asked annoyed, and then expected an answer.

But never did he felt so embarrassed when silence answered him.

''Hey, why don't you answer me?!'' he asked, brows twitching.

The brunette just ignored him yet again. Returning him a glare and a scowl as she walked away, even if Natsume still wanted to shout back, he realized that what he did a while ago was improper and being a high-pride-bachelor that he is, he didn't asked the girl again.

Natsume returned directly to his house after that. He noticed the door was open, his instincts told him to hide and run away, maybe it's one of those girls, but after a few more moments he heard a familiar typing sound from the inside.

Ruka. He thought.

As he convinced himself, he pushed through the door and saw a focused blonde eyeing the computer.

"Hey Ruka, why don't you throw away that old junk and buy an IPad?"

Ruka's typing gradually slow down as his gaze befall on Natsume. "There are things that I can't just simply throw away."

Natsume felt his body froze. He knows that what he felt for Luna is simply sinking in yet again, but he refused to acknowledge them. He's still not over her. But how can he simply throw this feeling away?

''Where did you come from huh?'' Ruka suddenly changed the subject, realizing that Natsume didn't retort.

Natsume scratch the back of his neck. ''Don't mind me, aren't you going home?''

''I will; I'm just going to finish this one.'' He answered, returning to his Macbook. "Don't make it sound like I'm intruding when I've already cooked you dinner." He softly muttered.

But Natsume didn't hear that and just started striding to the staircase. ''Just shut the door when you leave, I'm tired.''

''Okay.'' Ruka simply answered.

Natsume retreated to his bed, letting his whole weight on the mattress. He heaved a sigh, then another, until an image pop out – a brunette with soft curls, piercing hazel eyes, and for a reason, a cone of strawberry ice cream.

''I didn't even get to know her name.''

_Silence_.

Natsume_ wanted_ to get that girl's name.

Oh no, you don't. It's been three years since you thought of those words coming together. What's happening to you huh, hot guy? Falling again?

"Stop."

_Great, I'm talking with myself already._

Natsume closed his eyes slowly.

"That girl."


	2. Chapter 2

**Quit Playing Games with My Heart**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

Mikan lay on her bed with a loud thud.

Blue sky.

Golden sun.

Narrow alleyway.

Books.

Crimson eyes.

Ice creams.

Raven hair.

Thinking all of those things that happened…All she can see now is the white ceiling above her, her body and mind felt so tired, and trying to remember the matters that had happened all day made it even worse.

Sure thing, so many of those things happened. Who could ever imagine that this normal day will be packed with all of these? When she finally finished her first book and submitted it to her mentor, she thought that she will have the rest of the day all to herself. It was a simple plan, really, to go and pass her book, stroll down the park, get herself some ice cream, and finally go home and have a movie marathon or start making another book. But it all ended when a raven-haired guy pulled her into that narrow alleyway. Even she herself doesn't really know why, but she lost the energy to continue.

She sighed. Tomorrow, she'll be back to working, training, nonstop to be a very famous writer – someone that will be hard to forget regarding the history of books. Her only wish is to be remembered for her works in the next fifty years or hundred better. So far, that's the only thing she's holding on to.

She slowly dragged herself up to prepare dinner. She can eat out of course but with all of these events today, she rather not.

And by preparing dinner, it means dialing some restaurant's number.

"Greetings, customer, what can I help you?"

"Nonoko?"

"Mikan!"

She smiled to herself as she heard the familiar voice of a high school colleague. It sure was something new.

"I'll have order Number Three." She answered, smiling.

"Wow, it has been years!"

"Yeah, know we should talk sometime."

"Of course!"

She hung up a few minutes later; all she could think of now is her grumbling stomach. She didn't even bothered to remember all of the matters today until her eyes landed on a picture – of a light-haired boy with cerulean eyes, smiling widely beside a girl who's obviously also happy. Mikan realized that that girl in the picture was no other than – herself. Her self fourteen years ago, when her mother was still alive, when her father only cared for them, to think that after those childhood years, she was forced to play at the real game of life. She missed being innocent, being happy, being herself.

_The autumn leaves dance against the wind. The sky colored orange and gold, painted with the setting sun. She can't help but bother about the things that happened in her life, in her cruel sad life._

She sipped her coffee as she waited for the doorbell to sing. Another beginning, another story, another book, another escape from the real world. It's the only thing that keeps her going through this life. It looks like everyone that gets involved with her have their own journeys already – specially her father. He obviously has his own family now, one that doesn't have anything to do with her, something that will never accept her existence. Sustenance from her father, that's the only connection they have, why would he bother anyway? Given that, why would she bother?

If the world doesn't care for her, why would she care for it?

She felt her phone vibrating from her pocket. "Hello?"

"Mikan?"

"Fa-Father?"

"I'm so glad I've managed to contact you! I'm so sorry I haven't since the last month, you see I was so busy and I can't trace you and so, how are you?"

"I'm – okay." Mikan felt her lips being tugged, the familiar happiness of existing.

"I'm so sorry to bring this up now, but can you do me and your sister a favor?"

And she thought he just cared for her. "What, what is it?"

Natsume peeped though his eyelids, "Mom."

And then after his index finger lousily clicked a green button and he shut his eyes closed again.

"Natsume. Wake up now, you will meet the daughter of the huge LineAGE, the heiress of the biggest fashion designing company in the world!"

Natsume picked up his phone close to his ear. "Mom, I don't care."

"Natsume, stop being a brat or you'll see when I'm back."

Yes, his account and all of his credit cards and even the condo will be put to danger. "Tsk."

With that, the crimson eyed man ended the call.

He slowly pulled himself up. Of course it's a big, big, _big_ day for another fake relationship. This time, he'll be doing this not for fun but for an advantage to his career. Easy thing – to make an heiress fall for him this day in exchange for his stardom.

He put on a plain white v-neck shirt paired with tattered pants, and never forgetting some eyeglasses, thinking that it'll be a better fit to show off his carmine eyes since that important socialite will surely be surrounded by bodyguards that will be obliged to guard him as well.

It's almost the meeting time and so Natsume swiftly jumped into his black Range Rover among his other cars to not get too much attention.

"This should be finish in a day."

This is the _least _he expected.

He doesn't remember how many strangers had passed by this very table. He's been waiting for an hour now. Natsume can't help but to let the veins in his forehead to silently form. This is the first time a girl made him wait, and the first time he waited this long for anyone.

In any case, this wait should be worth it.

A certain hazel-eyed girl woke up with the sun rays irritating her eyelids. She tossed from left to right but it still felt unbelievably uncomfortable. She reached for her bedside clock, lazily opened one eye, and studied the time.

"It's only ten; I could still doze off..." She draws in some air and set herself to continue sleeping. But after a few minutes, she just rushed to her bathroom, grabbed some silk-blend top and a pair of black jeans paired with a pair of suede shoes. The next thing that happened is that she banged the door closed, and stormed out of the building.

"This, this should be it, the table near the left side window, okay, okay." She kept on saying to herself.

Mikan scanned everybody in the place; all of them seemed like some well-known celebrities, directors and writers. But failing to see her favorite author, she just walked pass them.

A secluded wooden table sits at the corner of the place. Mikan slowly walked up to the man by the window.

"I'm sorry I'm – " And then that's the time her eyes bulged out. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

Natsume managed to hide the surprise he felt and just glared at her. "What the hell are _you_ doing here? Stalking me?"

She just rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and glared harder. "I'm LineAGE's daughter." She tried to act proud, but she can never bring herself to be a part of that company. All that this company ever brought her is insecurity and troubles. And to top it all, she can't let this guy notice that.

Now this part of the day was never a deal as Natsume had envisioned it. This is harder than he supposed it'll be. But he did not let that thought bother him. Hey, this one's also a girl anyway. "Natsume Hyuuga. Twenty years old." He slowly stood up, removed his fake eyeglasses, slowly pushed himself in a way that his face is inches away from the girl in front of him and looked into those hazel orbs. "And I'm going to make you fall for me."

It felt like a lifetime when Mikan took a step backward, however, she finagled to snicker, "I'm afraid that will never happen."

But Natsume's smirk didn't leave his face. "I'm afraid _I'll_ make you eat those words.

"Who's going to meet Natsume, Papa? I hope you sent for someone to tell him that I couldn't meet him today. I just want to remind him that not all of the girls existing in this planet will fall down to his feet."

Currently having tea with her father, Luna smiled at the thought. Although she admitted to herself that Natsume did transform a lot from the day she cut all the ties she had with him, she solely believe that he will still run after her. It's just, the memories they created together can't be forgotten that easily. Still, the Natsume she dated before was nothing like the Natsume now, and now, she's willing to give him another chance.

"Oh," The older man chuckled. "I did more than that."

Luna's head jerked towards her father. "What?"

She watched as the other folded the newspaper and smiled at her. "I sent for Mikan. You don't have to trouble yourself with that man anymore."

This time, the pink haired girl stood up. "What?!"

"You said that you're too busy today, and I'm betting that you would still be busy the next few days. And your sister is always happy to help – "

"Of course she'll be happy to help! More than happy to help! That's the Natsume Hyuuga we're talking about!" Luna slowly stood up and pushed the maid attending her away. "I'm reminding that player that not everyone will be on their knees to date him, Papa! I'm _just_ reminding him! That doesn't mean I won't meet him another time!"

"Luna." The other replied calmy. "It's Mikan, if you want that guy then I'm sure she'll be willing enough to give him to you."

Luna sighed heavily. "Even if I've finished my business with him a long time ago, I won't let Mikan have him."

Luna played back and forth as if it'll help her figure the way things should fall on her advantage. But not long after, a peculiar smile lit up her face. "But you know dad, I guess you're right." _Let us let Natsume play with her and dump her like he does with the other girls._ "And of course Natsume will never like a girl that plain."

"Luna. Mikan's a good sister and person, please don't say things like that about her."

Luna snickered. "Whatever."

"So why are you exactly here, Mister Hyuuga?" Mikan started, crossing her arms over her chest. Just the thought of this guy wasting her time is enough to drive her mad. In addition to that, it just felt that his father's request to her seemed to be planned. What is this? That they've gone through all this trouble just to simply piss her off?

Natsume leaned back to his chair, ignoring the fact that LineAGE's daughter is dining with him. It's such a shame that she's this loud though he can't push the fact that her sense of fashion is evident. Anyway, that's a given since she's the heiress of that company. And still, playing the gentleman now is not one of the options. "Like what I said before, I'm here to make you fall for me." He answered as he sipped his iced tea.

"And like what I told you a while ago," Mikan's veins twitch in her forehead as her right brow chocked up. "I will _never_ fall for someone as perverted as you."

Of course Natsume expected an answer along that line, but, being a pervert? It's definitely out of the question. "Since when did I become a pervert?"

"Since you pulled me in that alleyway!"

Natsume snorted and then raised his right brow, mimicking the girl in front of him. "Oh, please," he started, sounding the least interested. "I didn't drag you there because you're cute or anything close to that. I dragged you there because it looked like you're going to bail over an ice cream or something."

"Wow." Mikan nailed her stare at the young man. "You talked too much."

"Wow," the crimson eyed one mimed. "As if you don't."

_Is this really a guy I'm talking to?_ Mikan asked herself. And even if she wanted to retort at what this so-called-Natsume said, she need not find a reason to do so. However, with this crimson-eyed man now studying her like a piece of open book, Mikan felt embarrassed and suddenly stood up.

"What now?" Natsume asked, irritated.

Mikan glanced over to him and just held her chin up. "I'm going back."

"To your boring life?"

"What?"

"I said, you are going to go back to your boring life." This time, the other answered with such stress in every word that made Mikan loose her temper.

"Oh, wow, who's the one playing with girls all around because he's bored?"

"I do." He answered with mockery.

"Then your life is boring enough that you don't know what living means."

Natsume shot Mikan a hard glare. Maybe he doesn't know what living means, yes, not anymore. But it is never his fault that he hated life like he has use to now, maybe because…Natsume's thoughts abruptly stopped. Maybe it is really his fault that he had looked down on himself like that before just because he was dumped. Which is stupid, but that just opened the gates to his new world.

"You don't know anything about me." He muttered.

Mikan kept shut for a moment, studying the silent aura this Hyuuga is emitting. And then afterwards, she forcefully shook her head. _No Mikan, he's not down, he's just, just, just luring you in! Don't let him beat you!_

"You don't know me either." She finally answered.

"Then let me know." This time, she found herself face-to-face yet again to Natsume, their faces inches apart again, even feeling his arms around her waist. As she wanted to do awhile ago, she tried to push him forcefully, but he didn't let go, he didn't even budge.

"So let's make a deal." Natsume caught her attention. "One week. In one week I'll make you fall for me."

Mikan just rolled her eyes. "Why would I have a deal with someone like you?"

But Natsume even held her tighter, this time, a few customers turned to look at them. _This is so not what I wanted. _"Let me go, pervert." She whispered to not get anymore attention.

"Afraid?"

"What?" she almost shouted.

"Are you afraid that if you participate in this deal, you're going to fall too hard?"

"That's not it!" she almost forgot the other customers staring. _What on earth, I just don't want to play any game with you! _

After a few more awkward moments and hard glares from girls around, and finally seeing the situation hopeless, she sighed. "Let go of me!"

"Deal?"

_Never in eternity will I fall for him anyway. _"Deal."

And that's when Natsume released her slowly, putting his ever-mocking expression. "But," Mikan called his attention. _I can't let you play with me around. _"If I don't, you'll be my slave."

At that, Natsume tilted his head, "That will never happen."

4:25 pm

January 1, 2013

* * *

*A/N And here you go, a new year gift for you guys (though it's short and the things that happened are fast-forward). Hope you like it although it's kind of a cliché concerning the deal between the main characters. Don't worry though, the things that'll happen next wouldn't be. _Auf wiedersehen!_


	3. Chapter 3

***A/N**

Dear Readers,

You don't know how much I would like to thank you for the followers and reviews. It is such warm joy you guys never failed to give me.

Regarding this story, I have a firm stand on the characters and plot, although we all know (as of the latest chapter) that in the original series of Gakuen Alice that Luna, eventually helped Mikan and the rest by sucking the soul of the main protagonist – the Elementary School Principal (otherwise known as the ESP) and also, I am so depressing over the fact that Mikan has Natsume lost, and frustratingly, her memories. Argh, I just want to put everything in place like I'm the one who does the story board (which I ought to do in the future).

Anyway, since this is a fiction novel, and this is an alternate universe (AU), rest assured that I will not let the happenings in the original series to affect my writing.

And also, guys, if you're speechless and you don't have the energy to review, well, I'm going overboard with that too, cause, I'd want to hear from you.

**_Great thanks for those who bothered to read this letter. _**

And I dedicate this chapter to those who reviewed me the past chapters. Special thanks to _Primo_, who had been there from the beginning, because even if you don't have an account here in FF, you still hang on to this story XD. Thank you everyone and I hope to see you at the end of this fanfic (which I think will reach till chapter 30).

Cryptically yours,

arcane arcana

_For _

**Primo**  
**bellward13**  
**Tristeza Hermosa**  
**Cute Tangerine204**  
**cherryblossomxcrimsonflames**  
**violetwingsxoxo**  
**Chiika and Mika**  
**Wendy402**  
**ChocoChipzCookie**

* * *

**Quit Playing Games with My Heart**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The rushing pulse of the hot drops from the shower runs through Natsume's whole body. Thinking back as to how the daughter of LineAge pushed him away like he's some dirty old man and walked out like a queen in a hurry made him chuckle. At least, for once, he had encountered someone worth his time. Someone worth noticing. Someone who qualified his standards. Except for the fact that she's kind of a loud-mouthed heiress, but she is not a brat. And also, she made him eat his words that he uttered to himself from the beginning of this day.

"I wonder what other surprises that brunette is willing to offer me."

"How did the date go?"

"There's no date, Ruka."

The blonde reached for a folder and gently tossed it over to Nastume who caught it skillfully. "First time I heard you say that in what, two years?"

Natsume cocked his brow. "I'll be getting one sooner, though."

"Whoa…" Ruka half-shouted with sarcasm. "Did I hear you right? The Natsume Hyuuga, waiting for a date? I should be calling the newspapers now; this will make a great headline."

The crimson-eyed man pulled himself up from the sofa, placed his PSP down as he strode towards Ruka. "Where did you learn that?"

The other swiveled his chair with a slight smirk plastered on his face. "Learn what?"

Natsume crossed his arms over his chest, his orbs squinting at his friend. And then his hands cupped around his mouth, turned to no one, and shouted: "Ruka!" at the spacious house. "Ruka, where are you?! There's someone here pretending to be you!"

"I don't act like myself tonight, you say?" Ruka started to giggle, and then, in a few seconds, the empty house was filled with bunches of laughter. Ruka stopped typing to visit his kitchen for some drinks, "You are now staying here in my house to get away from your fan girls, and you do as I say, okay? Don't lay a finger on my PC."

But it's Natsume we're talking about, and he randomly clicked things in Ruka's computer. There were quite a lot of folders that he had clicked aimlessly, until he had open a file containing pictures of one girl. A little, cheerful girl.

"Hey. You're sticking your nose on my folders." He immediately turned to see Ruka holding a tray of drinks and desserts. "What did I say about laying a finger on PCs?"

"I didn't lay a finger, I use my hands."

"With fingers."

Natsume shrugged as he nailed his eyes back on the screen. "Sister?"

He heard the soft clang as Ruka rested the glass tray over the ceramic round table behind him. "Childhood friend."

"Thought I was the only one?"

"Oh, are you jealous?" he chuckled, and then he lightly pushed Natsume away from his belonging. Clicked several x-buttons and took his turn to cross his arms over. "Care to explain?"

"You first."

He sighed. "Don't know why I should, but, she's a dear friend I left back at home."

"Never talked about her with me."

"I never had the time. And, you never asked." Ruka walked pass by Natsume, forced him to take one of the sweets, and smiled at him. "We fell in love with the affair."

The raven-haired guy stared at him with narrowed eyes. "Fell in love with whom?"

"With what. Literature."

Natsume smirked. "Hoping to meet her some time."

Ruko nods.

"So, how did the date came to be?"

Mikan glanced at the scene outside – busy people walking by, chatting, and pretending to enjoy their stroll. "Why did you call me here?"

Luna paid the place a side glance, and then carefully removed her sunglasses. "Did you enjoy hanging out with Natsume?"

_Who did?_ Mikan asked herself with sour sarcasm. And then she remembered that raven-haired guy she met a week before. So far, he hasn't made any move concerning the deal, and she's more than grateful to that. But now, watching her step-sister smirk to her face as if she knows something that Mikan doesn't but needs to know, Mikan can't help but get annoyed. "Why did you call me here?" She insisted instead.

She watched as she reached for the cup of her tea, stirred it a little, and looked at her again, her grin never fading. "What do you think of Natsume? Isn't he cute?"

"If you're here wasting my time just to have someone to chat with about Hyuuga, sorry to say but I am not interested." Mikan tried her best to not sound irritated, and somehow, it bore her luck, because she sounded the least interested as she had said.

She received a chuckle. "Stop pretending that you don't like him."

"Who said I'm pretending?"

"Me."

Mikan rolled her eyes over this. For sure, she will not win against this sissy topic, simply because Luna will never let her. She let out a sigh. "Of course." She faked a laugh after it, letting both of her elbows to rest atop the wooden table, the back of her hands catching her chin. "Of course you're right."

She saw Luna's eyes sharpened, drawing the air between them as she did so.

"He's sweet and nice." Mikan continued, pasting a mental note to her brain that what her mouth is saying is the exact opposite. "Total gentleman, someone like him is hard to find."

"It looks like you have already fallen for him." Luna laughed. "Oh, my dear sister, have he told you about our past?"

Mikan smiled sweetly at her. "No Luna, and I have the least concern about it. Past is past. You're his past. And I'm his present."

Mikan doesn't know why, but a pang of guilt traveled through her as she saw Luna's brows meeting, her eyes ablaze. But on the same time, she felt an uncanny feeling of relief. Like she had managed to get to her the nicest way she can. "I must go now, after all, I don't want to waste your time." She slowly turned her back at Luna, gave her another warm smile, and took her leave.

That was the bravest thing she had ever done. Really, she never stood for herself when she's in front of that woman, but now, what will she say to her father? But he only cared about his family now, why would she bother? And then there's the thing she said about past and present.

"_Past is past. You're his past. And I'm his present."_

She bites the inside of her cheek. What would she do now? She doesn't even like Hyuuga, and she's pretty sure he doesn't know what '_like'_ means.

Mikan was thinking things over when her eyes's eyes glitter as she noticed a little bookstore nearby, she practically ran into it while frolicking, forget Luna or Hyuuga or the company for now.

Rows of book shelves filled her view, the book was almost deserted save for the old man reading manuscripts by the entrance.

She smiled at him, and then greeted: "Mind if I take a look around?"

The old man beamed back at her. "As you please."

And that's when she treaded for the first rows, eyeing thick and priceless books, some of the books are even dated as the original. Original and old books that are treasures of history, why is this place rarely noticed?

Her hand landed on a peculiar book with dark covers, she could almost hear her pulse through her fingertips. This kind of book can't be found anywhere else. The world felt smaller than ever, until a pale hand grabbed the book on the other side, she realized that she's back o the real world. And then Mikan saw a pair of blue eyes smiling at her.

"Oh, are you going to get that?"

Mikan was startled, only this thin shelf is in between them. "Uhm…" was all she can say.

All of a sudden, she rushed to the other side, careful of her steps for the floor is creaking with age.

Her sweat drop. "Ruka?"

"That's a quick photo shoot you had there, Natsume-kun!"

Natsume rubbed the back of his neck as he shut his eyes. Three hours of pictorial non-stop. Who wouldn't tire? When his eyes opened, they scanned the place, nothing new, nothing new to take his attention. Or is there something possibly capable? That doesn't concern him now. Does it? "Where's Ruka?"

The woman with curly hair and tight outfit tried to grab him by the sleeve. But Natsume dodged away, pretending to get some drinks from the table. "He's out." The girl uttered, eyeing Natsume suspiciously, "Uh, probably looking for some books…"

"When will he be back?" he immediately asked.

"I don't know, he did not tell anyone anything."

_Not even uttering a word._ His palm wrapped around the knob, looking back, hoping for any sight of his phone. "Where's my phone?"

"Here!" she hurriedly searched her purse; Natsume leaned on the door frame for support, such a day, not to mention that Ruka is not around. "Why do you have it?"

He noticed her froze. "Uhm, I just happen to think that someone might, uhm, get it?"

He sighed_. Never thought that someone might be you?_ And he thought the agency hired her to be his road manager for a reason…

"Won't you come get it from me?" he heard her say, even hovering his phone toward her.

But he just rolled his eyes. "Leave it to the staff and I'll just get it from them." He started his footsteps away.

"Wait! Uhm, there's someone who called about half an hour ago; her secretary said she would want to talk to you."

His brows cracked at this. "For what?"

"A project?"

"Shouldn't you be the one handling that?"

"She wouldn't see anyone but you. I'm sorry for the – "

"Where would we meet?"

"At Manhattan Dining."

"Okay."

"Uh, can I go with you? I mean, I'm your road manager and stuff – "

"No."

"But –"

Natsume flex at her one last time. "And tell the agency that I fired you."

"Why do you look so irritated?"

He rested his elbows on the back of his seat. Natsume thought this day wouldn't be worst than it already is. "You know that girl with those neon tight shirts and curly hair?"

"Princess? Your road manager."

"I fired her."

Ruka's brows angled, but a tiny smile was still planted on his lips. "Why?"

"I thought the agency hired her because she passed my expectations."

"And those expectations are?"

"Well, let's say, my only requirement."

"Which is?"

"Not being a fan-girl." Natsume sighed. "Tell me, you know that she's one, right?"

Ruka shrugged playfully. "How could I know?"

"You'll never change."

"I see no reason to change, Natsume."

"I see you talk too much today."

"Well, I saw someone who completed my day. Forgive me for being noisy."

Ruka hailed the waiter towards their table, gave him one of his smiles, and then asked for the menu. The other kept an eye on him, knowing the fact that his friend looks incredibly happy. "I should meet this someone sometime."

Ruka looked over to him. "You already had."

* * *

2:02 pm

February 03 2013


	4. Chapter 4

***A/N**

Forgive me for the crammy chapter I presented to you last time, somehow I am having troubles with my eyes and it's sad to tell that I will not be able to update that fast, so I am now asking for your forgiveness for the late updates. :\

**REVIEWS**

**ChocoChipzCookie :** Thank you for the advise. I'll try my best to do that, however, I am not quite sure how to do a scene break. Haha :D

**Texmex007 :** Erm...that's a good plot there you see. Haha! I'll inject that to this story as mighty as I can!

**cherryblossomxcrimsonflames :** *grabs tissue and blows hard* Ah, you're always there, thank you very much! I hope I can still make you enjoy this chapter :)

**princessofspark** : Sorry to disappoint you but I think, cliff hangers are not always needed? LOL! Thanks for the review!

**angelwings1996 :** Wag ka na! Lagi naman kitang nakikita eh! Hahahaha!

**animelover13 :** Yes! I did! It's already here! Haha, thank you for the review, hope to see you 'til the end ")

* * *

**Quit Playing Games with my Heart**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Her head throbbed and bobbed as she try and massage her temple. What the auburn haired girl told her a week ago still burned through her like acid draining in crystalline water. She could have guessed she'll be like her dead mother who had begged his father not to leave. But no, what she saw was a brave woman answering her as bluntly as she had ever been treated.

A gush of wind played with her strawberry strands. She could have had Natsume then if her father never let Mikan sweep her place, but is there anything to be bothered about? Natsume is not someone who'll fall for an ordinary girl like her half-sister, but, it is also not impossible since she had met him as someone drunken for attention, radiating existence, and someone who always put his heart on the line. Now, thinking of the things that happened two years back, she can't help but sigh in relief that Natsume is now somewhat – mean and choosy. And basing on his past relationships this year, Mikan will never grab a hold of any spot near to being in a serious relationship with him, save for the chance of being his toy.

But Natsume is not the only concern she's been playing in her head right now. There is also the issue of her father wanting the world to know about Mikan's existence. If that happened, she was almost sure that she'll be tossed out of the light like some unwanted garbage. Her hand closed into tight fists as she twisted her face with the thought, she did not work so hard all these years just to be shove like trash over a newbie. She better be prepared when that time comes, she better have the string that connects to the failure of that Sakura.

And she's not doing this because she's afraid of Mikan. It is because she is Luna Yukihira. She is the legal daughter of Izumi Yukihira and she was never born to be thrown out like someone who was never accepted. She was never someone like Mikan Sakura. And she will never be. And those strings that'll spite Mikan will start with no other than Natsume Hyuuga. In order to stay in this business –

She's more than willing to shove her heart rather than herself.

* * *

"And I am not even pleased to see you here with me."

"You just got the words I exactly wanted out of my mouth."

"It's hard to believe that Ruka met someone like you and, miraculously, got to stay by your side. Well, can't blame destiny, he's luck is sometimes at its worst."

"Oh please, " Natsume snickered. "Are you a psychic? I'm thinking of the same thing too."

Mikan felt her hands starting to shake. If she could have killed someone – just one –she could have picked this very man she's glaring at. She watched as Natsume tilted his face towards the window on his left, his eyes cast far away outside. He rested using his half-closed hand as a support and his elbow pointed on the table, giving Mikan the opportunity to finally study him without staring awkwardly. Her eyes traveled their way to Natsume's face – taking in its form, the shape of his nose, cheek, jaw, lips. It's no wonder that this man is a top model and a wanted actor too. For sure the camera is in love with just his face. The slightest imperfection she could find is that one little birthmark on the right side of his forehead – a little shape of a weird clover with one shade darker than the rest of his skin tone.

"Hey, what are you looking at?"

She jerked back in surprise, partly cursing herself for being astounded with a simple birthmark. And then she looked at him again. "I'm looking at your face." She answered honestly, sounding bored with her intonation.

Natsume gave her a mocking look, and then he crossed his arms over his chest. "You're starting to fall for me."

Mikan's spheres dilated—so he had not forgotten. "Everybody will but not me."

"You're going to eat those."

"What? My words?"

"Yes. I'll shove them right inside your mouth."

"With what?"

"Probably with my lips." He smirked. "Just to shut you up."

Mikan rolled her eyes but realized the fact that she was speechless for a moment. "Wha- what makes you think I'll let you?"

"What makes you think I'll ask for your permission?"

"And I see you're making an acquaintance Natsume." Both of them turned their heads to the direction of the voice. "And you – " he slowly took the seat beside the said man as he lay the food between the three of them. "Miss Sakura, that is not proper for a lady."

"Lady? Where? Where?" Natsume flexed his head at random directions dramatically, Mikan didn't retorted, stilling herself with a pout.

Ruka chuckled at this rare scene, seeing Mikan controlling her temper and Natsume being childish with someone he's not quite familiar with around. "There, there." He patted Mikan like a small child, and smiled at her again. "This is just the start, ne?"

Flooding memories rushed to Mikan. This same old touch, the touch that had calmed her for more than three years, and the touch that she had missed for ten years. She just smiled at herself with her eyes stealing glances over Ruka. And then she remembered the gold band on her ring finger, she let herself felt it with her other finger and she smiled wider. Out of all the people that had walked into her life, this blonde is the only one who came back, arms wide open, making her believe that not every memory is worth forgetting.

She was just shaken from her daydream when Natsume excused himself and slowly got out of the coffee shop into the porch. Mikan eyed him as he went out, a part of her thanking the man for letting her and Ruka alone, and another want to jinx Natsume for pushing her to talk something with Ruka. The last time she met Ruka, she didn't have the time to be nervous, and it was too short…but now, with no books to avert her pacing pulse and no done conversation with Luna…

"Natsume is a good guy Mikan, it'll be a waste if you can't see that."

Before Mikan could even find the rationale in what Ruka said, they saw Natsume, with his long legs swiftly walking towards them. "Contract Ruka, Four-eyes called asking if we could head over the studio for the signing."

"Signing? But they didn't even inform me about anything."

"And also some meeting with the Heads."

"The Heads? What, did you do something again?"

Natsume shrugged and gave Ruka the phone, "Four-eyes is still on, go talk with him."

Ruka calmly took the phone and headed where Natsume was a few moments ago. He sighed lowly and then turned to Mikan. "You're coming with us."

"Huh?"

"You're the infamous daughter of LineAge, right?"

She felt her eyes shot up at the unfamiliar name, but decided to be contented with a nod.

"They saw us last week; we need to settle things up."

"Hey, that's your problem already." She slowly started to stand, but Natsume caught her wrist and forced her to sit back again.

His body is close enough for her to smell him, and then she felt his breath a few centimeters from her right ear. "I know you like Ruka, I think it wouldn't hurt to explain things up with the Heads to not let this news spread any further." He pulled back, drawing a sharp breath. "Unless you want people to think that I'm your boyfriend."

Mikan sighed heavily. Of course she doesn't want people to think that she had been fooled by this Hyuuga, but, she wanted to prove to Luna that…that what? She just wanted to prove her wrong. That Luna can't get everything from Mikan again.

She looked at Natsume for the briefest second she could handle. _But this man is not even hers_. And she doesn't want him to be hers.

"Listen. I know this thing about you and my half-sister."

"Half-sister?" Oh yes, she's the infamous,_ illegal_ Yukihira.

"Luna Yukihira." She said bluntly. "Do you still love her?"

She felt him stunned and then eerily quiet, until he finally shook his head slowly.

"Then I'll need your help." She said before pulling Natsume closer.

* * *

"These pictures, what does it mean?!" A rather dark-haired woman tossed the bundle of pictures that scattered all over the table aiming at Natsume shouted. "These!" she picked one, showing it to the rest. "Who's this girl?! The hell Natsume! We're making your image as hot as we can but letting you kiss a random girl in public?!"

Natsume didn't answer, his hand reached for a set of picture as he throw Ruka a sideways glance. They have taken the pictures too well to make it look like they're kissing – and Mikan looked like she was being forced. He rolled his eyes and shamelessly threw the pictures back at the table.

"_Make it look like I'm your girlfriend. I know you're still not over her. Whether may it be a want for revenge or a second chance, I know you want to make her regret it."_

"_And she's your half-sister."_

"_And I'm helping her realize her feelings."_

"She's my girlfriend. So what?"

* * *

Mikan was asked to stay outside of the conference room. Her mind is constantly filled with the thought that wanting to hurt her sister is wrong, and that she's wishing for Natsume to think that all of what she had just said was a joke, that he shouldn't reconsider it.

"I'm being a lunatic. I shouldn't have done this."

The door in front of her swung open and out came a girl in tight office skirt and black blazer atop a white blouse. "Name's Shoda. You're Sakura Mikan?"

She hesitated to answer for a moment, looking at the meeting brows of this lady and the intensity of her voice –

"Are you Sakura Mikan or what?!"

"Ye-YES!"

Shoda snorted, hand on her forehead. "Come inside. We need to talk."

* * *

*Fin

March 3, 2013

8:58 pm


End file.
